


Sunrise Engagement Photos

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Red Carpet Diaries Book 3, the morning after Thomas and Alex (MC) get engaged.





	Sunrise Engagement Photos

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Good morning, fiancee,” Thomas whispered, his lips brushing the side of Alex’s neck. 

Alex shifted and turned into him, but kept her eyes closed. “You should know by now I don’t do mornings, fiance.”

Thomas kissed her nose. 

“What time is it?” Alex moaned.

“About 5:00,” Thomas said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“That’s at least 5 hours too early,” Alex groaned. 

“I know, but remember Esme suggested we take advantage of the sunrise for some engagement photos. You loved the idea yesterday,” Thomas explained. “Come on, my beautiful sleeping beauty, time to get up!” 

Alex made a sad face and whimpered. 

Thomas kissed her lips lightly at first. Slowly he moved in more feverishly, letting his tongue break through her lips. He found her tongue and gently caressed it with his own. The deeper he kissed her, the more Alex participated.

“This is so not fair,” Alex moaned between kisses. 

“I thought it might get you up…” Thomas teased as he continued to kiss her. “My fiancee.”

“You enjoy saying that don’t you?” Alex smiled beneath his kisses. 

“I do,” Thomas responded between kisses.

“I think you’re a little early on that line.” Alex playfully bit his bottom lip. “I love you, fiance.”

“I love you, my fiancee!” Thomas brushed a stray hair out of Alex’s face. “Time to get up.”

“Ughhh,” Alex groaned. “Maybe one more kiss will help. I’m not sure I’m awake yet.”

Thomas kissed the corner of Alex’s mouth letting his tongue trace her lips. Thomas let his lips hover over hers. 

Alex could feel his warm breath on her lips. She lifted her head to meet his. However, the further she moved forward, the more Thomas moved back. 

“No more until you get up,” Thomas smirked. “And, it looks like you are halfway there.” 

Alex now sat up in bed. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. She admired her new diamond engagement ring as it moved through his luscious mane. Alex smiled. “I can’t believe we’re getting married.”

“Nor I, my darling,” Thomas admitted. Thomas retrieved Alex’s hand from his hair, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. His thumb gently caressed her finger below the ring. “Get dressed, we don’t want to miss the peak of the sunrise. The lighting will be perfect. I’ll get your coffee ready.”

Alex’s smile grew as she watched Thomas leave the room. She looked back to her engagement ring and couldn’t help but beam. Alex wasn’t sure she had ever been this happy in her entire life before.


End file.
